memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Featured article nominations
Nominations without objections * Babel One. A large summary with pictures and section headings. Opposed previously, due to pictures that needed watermarks removing, although this has now been done. -- Defiant ** ' Support ' It is hard to believe that an article could come so far so fast. Also, Defiant deserves an award. -- Ŭalabio 02:46, 2005 Feb 6 (CET) **We give out awards these days? ;-) Anyway, the article is a most detailed description of the episode, with enough pictures, well-done background information. I see no reason why it shouldn't be featured. Keep on writing, Defiant! Ottens 11:08, 6 Feb 2005 (CET) **'Supported' - A very nice summary, excellent work. -- Balok 21:00, 7 Feb 2005 (CET) * Galaxy class. I don't see why it shouldn't be featured again... Ottens 19:46, 3 Feb 2005 (CET) **Do articles that achieve featured status go into a rotation, and "float" to the home page periodically? Or must they be renominated to appear again? -- Balok 21:00, 7 Feb 2005 (CET) * Temporal Cold War. This one has all it needs to be featured. --BlueMars 22:18, Feb 2, 2005 (CET) ** Supported. Perhaps consider in-text references? Ottens 19:46, 3 Feb 2005 (CET) ** Fully supported. Excellently written. | THOR 05:11, 5 Feb 2005 (CET) ** Supported. Well written, concise description. -- Balok 21:00, 7 Feb 2005 (CET) * M-113 creature: It's got everything and it makes for a good read. Tyrant 02:40, 1 Feb 2005 (CET)Tyrant ** Supported. --BlueMars 22:18, Feb 2, 2005 (CET) ** Supported. Ottens 19:46, 3 Feb 2005 (CET) ** Supported. | THOR 05:14, 5 Feb 2005 (CET) * Emergence: Detailed information about this episode, presented very well. Was objected to previously due to lack of pictures, now has pictures. --Defiant Jan 23, 2005 ** Supported. --BlueMars 22:17, Jan 24, 2005 (CET) ***Supported. However, I'd still love to see it broken down with sub-headings, but that's my preference with all big articles and certainly shouldn't stop this beautiful piece of work from being featured. Tyrant 05:59, 30 Jan 2005 (CET)Tyrant ****Supported. This is a great review with amazing detail and quotes. -=- Enzo Aquarius 21:29, 4 Feb 2005 (CET) * Emissary. Extensive and well sorted information on the Emissary of the Prophets. Good work. --BlueMars 18:21, Dec 24, 2004 (CET) Nominations with objections *Call to Arms-Rebelstrike2005 12:01, 7 Feb 2005 (CET) I know I wrote but I think its a good page-Rebelstrike2005 12:01, 7 Feb 2005 (CET) *Kes: Well I wrote most of it so I like it (thanks to those others who tidied and added things). LordJuss 14:20, 21 Jan 2005 (CET) **Opposed for now. Certainly not bad, however lacking some personal information like her relationships to Neelix and Tom Paris. --BlueMars 19:47, Jan 23, 2005 (CET) * Mission to Horatius. I think that this is a good article that is growing. Luke80. **I disagree. The article at least needs a cover image, a better "plot summary" and needs to be wikified (including links). Additionally, there still seem to be some errors (NGC 400 vs. 434, for example) -- Cid Highwind 11:21, 2004 Dec 31 (CET) **Agreed with Cid. Objected, for now. Ottens 14:37, 16 Jan 2005 (CET) *Equinox, Part I and Equinox, Part II. Self-nomination, just added all details to this episode which I can think of. A few dead links at the moment, but I'm working on them -- MiChaos 19:09, 7 Nov 2004 (CET). **Supported, but like Parallels, needs some pictures... Of course, thats not a reason to seriously object, but a suggestion. Ottens 19:20, 8 Nov 2004 (CET)